Simplemente Yo
by Loriloqui
Summary: Mi descubrimiento .. yo soy asi.. y nada lo va a cambiar


Simplemente Yo 

By Lore

¿Crees que me entiendes? ¿Crees que eres capaz de captar mis mensajes? Por favor no pretendas entenderme, siempre han dicho que cada cabeza es un mundo, pues la mía es un universo. Comprendo que quieras ayudarme, pero como le conseguirás si ni yo puedo entenderme a mi misma. Cuando creo que soy alguien resulta que algo cambia y descubro otra faceta mía. ¿Qué eh cambiado? Pues sí.. Todos cambian, pero no todos los cambios gustan aunque sean para bien.

A veces estoy consiente de necesitar tu ayuda, pero... ¿Qué pasa si cada vez que hablo con alguien las cosas empeoran? Es algo que no puedo evitar... cada vez que le cuento a alguien lo que me sucede me siento peor que antes, no me entiendo, no entiendo mi razonamiento.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself _

Si tan solo entendiera él porque de que traten de ayudarme me enferma mas... me hace sentir peor, sentir triste. Jamás eh sido una persona depresiva, mas bien siempre ando con una sonrisa, tratando de animar al resto, pero parece que ahora me toco caer a mí. Razón no encuentro.

A veces pienso que no soy la persona que creí ser, aquella que puede con todo, la que las cosas que le dicen que pueden hacerle daño tan solo le resbalan, pero realmente falle al pensar así, tal ves en ese momento no me afecten, pero tarde o temprano termino explotando, guardo mi enojo, mi frustración, mi tristeza y tiempo después todo sale. No encuentro como calmarme, no siento furia, si no frustración, molestia, conmigo misma, por aguantar lo que no debo, por ser tan amigable con algunas personas que realmente debería obviar, porque cuando quieren me hieren y al tiempo andan buscándome y yo de estúpida los perdono, pensar que puedo ayudar a todos si ni siquiera me puedo ayudar a mi misma, pensar que puedo entenderlos a todos si no puedo entenderme a mi.

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky  
On a dark night shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon  
Assuming the moon's going to owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me  
You do favors and then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me about  
Things you want back from me_

Caer así... no saber quien realmente soy, pero si saber de lo que soy capaz me asusta, se que soy capaz de alcanzar mis sueños, capaz de luchar por lo que quiero, pero no saber quien realmente soy, como soy, que tanto puedo aguantar. Creí que me conocía pero me eh dado cuenta de que no, de que jamás me eh conocido, era alguien y ahora soy otra persona, ¿mas madura? Tal ves... solo se... que no me conozco.

Antes las palabras que me decían para herirme no me llegaba o por lo menos no me golpeaban con tanta fuerza, ahora me hacen tambalear, me lastiman profundamente, me siento mal conmigo misma, porque es mi culpa, yo me lo busque por no alejar a aquellas personas que realmente me hirieron, pero como alejaras cuando son personas que realmente aprecias... o apreciabas.

_I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
You'll see it's not meant to be  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head_

Mas bien perdí la confianza en mi, yo misma busque el peligro y él llego a mi, tuve miedo y me deje vencer, tuve miedo de no poderme levantar y frente a tu enemigo jamás deberías mostrar miedo, me escondí detrás del "cambio", si hubo un cambio, pero no fue eso lo que me daño, fui yo misma el creer que todo estaba bien.

Ahora entiendo el porque de que cada vez que intentan ayudarme algunas personas me siento peor, solo el, echo de que luego crean que tienen el derecho de reclamarme, el derecho de darme la espalda y pedir cosas que realmente no puedo cumplir. Luego vienen las palabras hirientes... luego se arrepienten y yo quedo entre la espada y la pared, queriendo gritarles los miserables que son y también queriendo darles una segunda oportunidad, opto por la segunda, razón por la cual estoy así.

Pero ahora sé, que el problema esta en pensar que eh cambiado, en pensar que puedo seguir perdonando, en pesar que puedo entender a todos, en pensar que puedo ayudarlos y olvidarme de que tal ves queriendo ayudarlos solo los perjudico mas y me hago daño a mi también. Tal vez no me entiendas porque como te dije antes, cada cabeza es un mundo, cada uno piensa como quiere y como puede, no te culpo de que no entiendas lo que quiero decir, pero solo espero que no te conviertas en una de esas personas que me hacen daño solo queriendo "ayudar".

_If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on  
Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
By myself_

Porque ahora entiendo, que yo siempre eh sido la misma persona, solo que ahora todo aquello que me hizo daño esta empezando a brotar de mi interior a cobrar su lugar, si necesitare tu ayuda pero no ahora, ahora dejame pensar, dejame analizar mi situación, recobrar la confianza en mi misma, apartar el miedo y volverme a levantar.

Porque sé que sigo siendo la misma y alegre persona que conociste una vez, porque todos caemos y nos volvemos a levantar, porque jamás digas nunca y jamás te rindas, porque siempre hay una luz al final del camino y es normal que hasta el mas fuerte tenga su punto débil, no se si realmente alguna ves fui tan fuerte como creí, pero si se que ahora mi fortaleza esta en volver a sonreír y hacer feliz a aquel que me aprecie, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Pero te considerare como una mano amiga hasta que me demuestres lo contrario. No pretendas entenderme si te cuesta, porque tu eres tu y yo soy yo, pensamos diferente, sentimos diferente y razonamos diferente.

_Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside_


End file.
